An outstanding disadvantage of present safing and arming devices is that they usually require a source of electrical power, such as a battery, which through shelf-age may become inoperable; therefore making the device undependable as well as adding to size and weight of the device.
Another disadvantage is that such devices often are not dependable to assure against accidental explosion before the shell is a safe distance away from the firing gun.